


A Christmas Ring

by steveharringtonofficial



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveharringtonofficial/pseuds/steveharringtonofficial
Summary: Steve plans a whole week for you at Christmas, but it’s on Christmas Eve where he gives you the best gift of all





	A Christmas Ring

You knew that Steve Harrington would be the type of boyfriend to go all-out, you just didn’t know how much you would love it. Every day, he would pick you up and take you to school, take you home again at the end of the day. He would spend every possible moment with you, stealing kisses in the corridors, sitting with you at lunch, taking in every aspect of you. He was drowning in you, but he didn’t mind, and neither did you.

When Christmas came around, you didn’t have particularly high expectations, even though he had given you every reason to. You didn’t want to put that much pressure on him, but it didn’t matter; he would still be his usual self.

On the week before Christmas, Steve had planned something for the two of you to do each day. He had given you a hastily written note the Friday beforehand, explaining his whole plan.

He took you to the ice rink they had set up out of town. You’d never actually been on an ice rink before, and Steve spent the entire time goofing around in an attempt to make you feel better about clumsily falling over multiple times. He held your hand the entire way through it, kissing you on the cheek every time you got better.

Steve set up a little Christmas picnic after school another day, paired with lots of eggnog and candy canes. The two of you stayed up until all hours of the morning, munching on candy and sipping badly made hot-chocolate, staring up at the stars. It had begun to get cold pretty early on, but Steve had planned ahead. You ended the night in his arms, wrapped up in a mound of blankets.

Today, Christmas Eve, Steve wanted the two of you to spend the whole day together, knowing you wouldn’t be able to see each other on Christmas day because of your family commitments. Steve arrived at your house when you asked him to, just after your parents had left to go to some Christmas event that you had pleaded to get out of. You opened the door to a smiling Steve, your favourite kind.

You had barely swung the door open when he captured you in a hug, kissing your cheek as he held you close. You noticed a little Christmas bag in his hand when he finally parted from you, allowing you to close the door behind him while he made his way through your well-known house.

“What’s this?” Steve asked, pointing to a gift you had left on the coffee table. He sat himself down on the sofa in front of it, placing his on the table next to it.

“That’s for you.” You said with a smile, sitting down next to Steve. You tried to hand Steve the gift but he refused it.

Steve stood up once more. “We need to do this right. Where’s the hot chocolate?”

“I think it might be in the cellar.” You said with sarcasm. He shook his head and made his way to the kitchen, with you following.

“Why are you doing all this?” You leant on the counter while Steve started making the hot chocolate.

“Doing what?” He tilted his head in question, looking over at you for a second.

“All this Christmas stuff. I know you’re over the top but you don’t need to do it.”

Steve turned to you, placed his hands on his hips, cocking them to one side. “I do this because I love you. And because I want you to know how much I love you, okay?” He went back to making your drinks but kept a smile on his face.

“I just feel bad that I haven’t done anything like this for you.” You played with the hem of your sweatshirt out of nervousness.

“[Y/N], you don’t have to do anything. Just seeing you happy is enough.” Steve smiled at you and you couldn’t help but smile back.

While Steve poured the hot chocolate into some mugs, you grabbed some marshmallows to sprinkle on top. Before the two of you sat back down in the lounge, Steve turned on the radio to some Christmas music. He started dancing – badly – and you had to hop up quickly from your seat to stop him from spilling his drink.

You placed his mug on the coffee table and had barely stood up straight again before Steve pulled you in by the waist, taking up a classic waltz position. He pulled you ask close as possible, breathing hot air down your neck. You swayed together around the room for a while, enjoying the closeness together.

“I never want this moment to end,” Steve whispered in your ear.

You hummed in thought. “We haven’t even opened presents yet.”

Steve pulled back to look at your face. “You’re right, we haven’t.” A big grin crept across his mouth as he merrily kissed you on the cheek and plonked himself down on the couch.

“You first, then?” You asked Steve who was waiting patiently on the couch.

“Sure. It’ll make yours all the more memorable.”

You handed Steve his gift with a confused look on your face, but he seemed to move on so quickly. He opened it carefully, running his fingers down the seam of the wrapping with great attention. Underneath the wrapping, was a box which Steve slowly took the lid off of. His eyes lit up when he saw what was inside.

“I can’t believe you took my complaints seriously.” He said, looking up at you and giving you a quick side hug and kiss on the cheek.

“Listen, if I had to sit through another car ride with you complaining about your stereo not working properly, I would never get in your car again.” You giggled as Steve placed to box back onto the table.

Steve handed you your gift, which was in a small, sparkly gift bag. He looked at you, eyes begging you to open it.

You took out the lilac tissue paper that was stuffed into the bag and revealed a small, black box. You looked up at Steve with a raised eyebrow, knowing what was usually hidden inside these boxes. You took it out and slowly opened the box, revealing a shiny, silver ring, with little jewels creating a sort of ‘v’ shape on the top.

“Steve?” You asked him, keeping your eyes on the ring which you held so carefully in your hands. He hummed in response. “What is this?” You tried keeping calm, but if he was trying anything, you thought it might be a little too soon.

“It’s not – it’s not  _that_. It’s more of a promise ring.” Steve took the box out of your hands and grabbed the ring from it. “A promise, that I will always love you. And when the time is right, maybe we’ll go further.” He took your hand, and looked up at you, silently asking if it was okay to slip the ring on your finger.

Your eyes began pooling with tears, which you tried so hard to contain, but ultimately failed. “Steve, I don’t know what to say.” Your words were staggered with your happy sobbing.

Steve slipped the ring on your finger and quickly wiped your tears away with his thumbs. “You don’t have to say anything, [Y/N], you just have to be happy.”

You nodded your head, which proved slightly difficult with Steve gripping your face. “I am happy Steve, all because of you.”

He kissed you gently. “Good, that’s all I want.”


End file.
